


The Professor Ray and His Student

by RosaBarclayRay



Series: The Professor Ray and His Student [1]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Other, Platonic Romance, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaBarclayRay/pseuds/RosaBarclayRay
Summary: Andy Barclay is the new student of an school that had just been transferred. He thinks his life will remain the same however, it may change when he meets his new professor. Charles Lee Ray.





	The Professor Ray and His Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D
> 
> First time posting on AO3. First work, dedicated to my queen kairismatic that, if I hadn't met her, I would never publish this story, which was actually her idea.
> 
> And well. I'm not the best writer, and that's not my native language. (I am Brazilian). So forgive me if find any English errors X)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and enjoy!
> 
> Good reading ;)

The morning came slowly, not too slowly, the sun began to appear in the sky. With its solar rays, entering the room. A young was preparing breakfast while watching TV. He would wake up early, as usual, take a shower, get dressed and prepare breakfast. He had prepared for the new school which had just been transferred. To a new school.

This was being difficult for him, since he couldn't make friends, due to its shyness. Couldn't even when studying in your old school. Thought also would not be friends with anyone. Wasn't easy be a teenager shy.

The boy turned off his thoughts and turned back to the stove. He turned the other side of the pancake, swinging the pan up and down, awkwardly. He almost dropped the pancake on the floor if he had not caught it before. He turned off the stove, and walked to the counter to put the pancake on the plate, along with the others. He walked to the refrigerator, pulling the door, took out a jar with orange juice and dumped it into an empty glass. Put the jar back into the refrigerator and closed it. He turned his eyes to the TV where the morning newspaper was now.

He put the plate with the pancakes and orange juice in the tray and the loaded, running to the room your mother, who have slept.

He pushed the door with his foot and walked to the bed, with your mother asleep. The boy carefully placed the tray on the nightstand, then pulled back the curtains, waking your mother.

"Mmm... Andy? What time is it?..." Boy turned his face for mother smiling. "Are 6:30 am, mom."

"6:30 am? Aah..." She could sleep over a few hours before go to work. "But it is one day beautiful out there, you are not seeing?" The young seemed a bit disappointed. The woman opened his eyes to see the son. "Is, i am seeing, haha, since when you are awake?" Said, now laughing and smiling.

"Since ever, not?" Replied doing his mother laugh in response. "I brought your 'Breakfast Bed'." He took the tray with the pancakes and the orange juice and delivered to your mother.

Wow, did you do that?" She asked in surprise as she stood up to watch the breakfast that son had made for her.

"Yes, these are just for you, mom." He replied politely.

The woman took the tray and tasted a forkful of the first piece of the pancakes, savoring it. "Hm... How delightful, son. Thank you." The woman thanked her son for his fine work, making him flushed.

"Hm, are not you going to eat?"

"Oh, not mom. I've had breakfast before." He smiled, remembering the cereal with strawberries.

"I have to go now, mother. Otherwise i'll be late!" Said the boy hurrying to go to school.

"Wait, Andy!" His mother screamed.

Andy stopped, turning to face her. "What's wrong, mom?" He asked worried.

She just smiled. "Where's the smack?" Her smile expanded even more.

"Mom..." He blushed, feeling ashamed.

"Ah, let's go! The first kiss in the morning!" She tried to convince him.

"Okay..." He spoke as he approached the bed and sat on it and stood close to his mother, allowing her to kiss his face.

"Good morning." She smiled lovingly at her son.

"Thank you. Now i need to go to school." He reminded her.

"Right Andy, go to school, my love." She straightened a lock of her brown hair that was already a little long. He hugged her and she returned. "Good luck, honey." She wished him.

"Yes, mom. Bye!" Finished, getting up and running to his room to get the backpack and his pencils. For an art class, it was very necessary to have pencils and drawing materials.

The young walked through the bedroom door and ran to the living room door, picking up the doorknob, turning it and opening the door, retreating into the hallway, hurrying down the stairs to the exit.

The mother finished eating the pancakes and drinking the orange juice. "Well, now i need to get up to wash those dishes. It's not time to go to work yet." She told herself laughing, going into the kitchen.

Andy now, needed to stay nervous and try to relax.

Why the first day of school was not easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment ;)


End file.
